This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Using several technologies developed in the Resource Center, we have investigated in detail the relative expression patterns of glycoprotein and glycolipid glycans in both human and mouse embryonic stem cell lineages. The emphasis is on identifying significant changes when cells are differentiated into other cell types. In addition, we have compared the glycans in several different stem cell lines, as well as in iPS cells. We are also developing tools to enhance high-throughput glycomic analysis and automated annotation of MS data.